In My Mind
by Aurixia
Summary: An insane girl goes to the therapist and tries to make sense of her shattered memories. A reimagining of all versions of season 1 of HHA/DHA/HOA. Includes a lesbian relationship, but nothing more than a small kiss. Rated T for Trudy.


**Anubis**

_In My Mind_

_Chapter 1_

**Therapist**

"I'm glad you came," Dr. Sweet spoke in a soft tone as he moved over to sit in his chair. "Just turning up shows your commitment to the process."

A nod.

"Good," He continued to speak. "I've read your notes. The other therapist didn't work out for you. I want you to know this will be different."

A blank stare.

He sighed, "We take this at your pace. No notes, no drugs, no theories. We go back to the start, understand what happened."

Another nod. A less confused stare.

"Take a look at this short form. Try to answer truthfully. It's easier that way."

She nodded yet again and looked down towards the paper that was handed to her. The girl in the therapy chair took a pen and answered the questions as truthfully as she could with her deluded mind:

**Do you make friends easily?**

_No._

**Have you ever cheated on a partner?**

_No._

**Do you drink?**

_Yes._

**True or False: Working on a schedule is best.**

_ True._

She handed the paper to him, looking down immediately afterward. Dr. Sweet smiled as he looked at the paper, putting it down again.

"Let's get started then."

"Patricia, wake up! Patricia!"

Patricia Williamson immediately jumped up. The smell of smoke filled her nose as she took a breath and looked around. She was alarmed and a bit frightened.

"Oh, Patricia, you're awake!" There was that voice. The voice that woke her up from what seemed to be an eternal sleep. Patricia looked at the girl next to her.

The girl had short, blonde hair and she wore a long, brown coat over her small frame. She clearly had no sense of style. Patricia only got a glimpse of manicured hands as the girl grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her room.

It was then that Patricia heard the screams and saw the burning building around her. It was tragic, but strange at the same time. She didn't recognise the place. Or the girl next to her.

It was only a matter of time before they were out of the house and at a safe distance. Sirens wailed in her ears and there was screaming. Loads of screaming. It was horrible.

"Are you okay, Patricia?" The blonde asked her. "There goes Isis House, burning in flames.

"I-I'm sorry," Patricia stammered, clearly still shocked. "But, who are you?"

The girl looked bewildered for a moment. "Wow, that fire must have done something to you. I'm Amber, your BEST FRIEND."

Just as Patricia was about to answer, Amber swung around and let out a shriek. She was staring at a gurney with a hand draped out of it.

"What? Amber?" Patricia panicked. "What…who was that?"

"N-No one." Amber said. "Anyway, shouldn't we go? We have to meet Nina for breakfast."

"Right." Patricia sighed. "Where's Joy?"

Amber completely frowned, her eyes darting back and forth between Patricia and the burned building.

"Come on, we have to go meet Nina."

**Therapist**

"It's good that we touched on the fire. That would have been a break through before." Dr. Sweet continued. "But, let's leave that topic for a while. I want to talk about family."

The therapist handed the girl a picture of a cartoon teenager who was clearly laughing. He also proceeded to give her the colours, brown, yellow, red, black and peach.

"I want you to let out your inner child and colour in the picture. It's entitled, 'Happy Sister'."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my newest fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. It's a re-imagining of season 1 through an insane girl's mind. I asked a group of people on twitter to answer those therapy sessions for me before writing this fic. Those questions change a lot of what is written in the story. Such as the "Plain Jane Amber" look and her personality. It also affected which version of Amber was used as a model for the character (Dutch Amber). So, in a review, please tell me what you think about the story and tell me how you would colour in the girl's hair, shirt, skin colour, and pants. Thanks!**


End file.
